


En una época distinta.

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series de Viñetas, momentos perdidos en el tiempo de la relación de Will y James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En una época distinta.

**Author's Note:**

> ∞ N/A Cazadores de sombra no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassanda Claire. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".

∞ **Titulo** : En una época distinta.

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** K+

∞ **Pareja** : Will Herondale/ James Carstairs

∞ **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene un muy ligero spoiler sobre “Príncipe mecánico y Princesa mecánica” leer bajo su propio riesgo.

∞ **N/A** Cazadores de sombra no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassanda Claire. _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

∞ **Resumen:** Series de Viñetas, momentos perdidos en el tiempo de la relación de Will y James.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**I.De evoluciones**

Hay una muy breve separación entre tus ojos claros y los suyos, de un azul como el cielo cuando la noche se acerca. Todo en él te parece deprimente, su cabello descuidadamente largo que rebasa la frente, su ropas sucias y desarregladas, su sonrisa irónica que pretende ser una mueca de burla, pero sobre todo ese sarcasmo ingenioso que tiende a retorcer todo lo que tú puedas llegarle a decir y que roce siquiera a ser algo amable.

Cosas como el enojo o la indignación no surgen en ti ante sus acciones, es algo natural el que la potente voz de Charlotte lo regañe por ello por lo menos 6 veces en un día, si es que el niño de no más de 1.56 ha despertado de un humor aceptable. Will Herondale sacara su lengua y hará un ruidito en rebeldía para continuar haciendo eso que tanto molesta pero que nadie puede detener.

Él varón de los Herondale a llegado al instituto tan solo unas semanas atrás y parece que tiene una misión secreta para convertirse en el ser mas detestado por todo ser humano a 10 km a la redonda, enfoca todas sus fuerzas y empeño a que su lengua filosa salga  a relucir en los momentos menos oportunos, casi como una sátira desagradable que todos evitan por un instinto de supervivencia hacia los buenos modales y el temple de etiqueta.

Vuelves a pestañar, Will roza sin vergüenza sus dedos fríos sobre tu mejilla, la espada se te resbala un poco mas entre las manos que te empiezan a sudar.

Han estado entrenado durante toda esa mañana, el de cabellos oscuros le gusta arrojar dagas hacia un objetivo en movimiento, que por lo regular terminas siendo tú, nunca has desconfiado de la agilidad que él presento desde la primera vez. Piensas que él será un muy buen luchador. Has estado entonces, y como es normal, moviéndote a través del salón, haciéndolo sudar y fallar más veces que nunca. Miras su seño fruncido y como su pecho sube y baja constantemente, trata de reducir el espacio en el que te desplazas, como una estrategia que tú ya venias venir. Das un paso en falso y retrocedes de inmediato, el frena en cuanto lo nota, el sonido de la fricción de las botas contra el suelo hace eco. Hay una sonrisa en tus labios. Sientes que Will es el único chico de tu edad que no te ha tratado con delicadeza a la hora de un combate, sin embargo él se transforma totalmente cuando están fuera de esas cuatro paredes sucias y maltratadas.

Will ha comenzado a comportarse de manera decente y hasta podría decirse agradable desde hace un par de días solo contigo, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta que no eras un enemigo sino un miembro que podría reformar por una causa en común. Tú lo has dejado pasar por alto, los pequeños actos como que te sirva chocolate caliente él mismo durante el desayuno, o que te espera al final de las escaleras para ir a tomar el té.

Abre las puertas para ti como si fuese una coincidencia estar justo en frente cuando tú quieres entrar alguna habitación. Hay una peligrosa sensación brotando desde muy adentro de ti al compararte con una pequeña damita junto a un caballero. Has desechado la idea de inmediato, todo mejillas sonrosadas y balbuceos de una justificación que nadie más entenderá.

Continúas corriendo. Él ha reducido de nuevo tu espacio, diste unos pasos hacia atrás, te tenia sin escapes, aceptaste la derrota antes de que la daga vacilara, el movimiento en la muñeca se desvió y solo alcanzaste a ver el miedo dibujándose en el anguloso rostro del de ojos azules, un corte limpio dio directo contra tu pómulo derecho, las gotas de sangre mancharon tu camisa. Te quedaste quieto, pegándote a la pared, no porque tuvieses una herida abierta, sino porque la indecisión de Will era algo nuevo y desconocido para ti. Él no quería herirte y no pudo reaccionar ante la manera en la que te habías detenido, dejándolo todo pasar, habías fallado a la confianza depositada en ti de luchar hasta el final.

Sus pasos, son enormes zancadas que eliminan el espacio que hay hasta ti. Cuando reaccionaste su frente estaba sobre la tuya, todo el peso de su cuerpo levemente incitado contra tu oposición.

Te adhieres un poco más a la pared, sientes su respiración sobre tus labios, te hace cosquillas. Tu piel pálida, padece una hipersensibilidad de la que nadie sabe, así que un pequeño roce puede resultar con una erización de todos los vellos que posees, o, de un quejido si ha sido algo demasiado brusco. Su mano cubre por completo el lado lesionado de tu rostro. Es caliente y palpita, tu respiración se acelera.

-      Lo lamento – susurra muy bajo, con los ojos caídos y la culpa transpirándole por los poros. Asientes despacio, dejando de una vez la espada corta que te servía para repeler a las dagas y llevar ambas manos hacia sus hombros que ya empiezan a desarrollarse. Lo empujas para crear distancia y respirar con más libertad - ¿Jem? –

Das un saltito, no por su voz que aun te satura los tímpanos, sino porque nadie nunca había acortado con tal libertad tu nombre, diciéndolo de una manera tan común, como si fuese una costumbre vieja instalada entre ambos, tus dedos se entierran en la tela de su sucia camisa de algodón. Él entonces suspira, para apartarse y salir. Ves su espalda perderse por la puerta enorme de roble. Entonces resbalas lentamente por la pared, con tu  trasero llegando al suelo y tus piernas encogidas, escondes el rostro en las rodillas.

Todo te supera, su repentino acercamiento, su libertad hacia tu persona, su voz llamándote como si hubiesen estado juntos toda una vida. Algo te flota en el pecho y se estremece por tu mejilla que sigue siendo una fuente de sudor mezclado con sangre. Revuelves tus grises cabellos con ambas manos. Will es lo más cercano a un amigo que tienes desde que llegaste a Londres, con maletas más grandes que tú y con adicciones que parecen sacadas de un cuento de terror que aun nadie ha escrito.

El sonido de pasos acercándose te hace elevar el rostro, el de cabellos oscuros más alto y ancho que tú ha regresado, cargado con una jarrilla de agua, un cuenco de madera y una pasta verdosa que huele a pasto recién cortado, se pone de cuclillas y con cuidado toma tu mentón, ladea tu rostro y sientes el liquido fresco correr hasta pasar por tu cuello, un pañuelo seca tu mejilla, es entonces en que murmurando un “ardera un poco” de su parte , la pasta redibuja la línea de esa herida hecha por un accidente.

Y es en medio del silencio, con muchas dudas y una sonata a modo de tambor en tu corazón, que te sientes orgulloso de siempre haber creído que Will solo era alguien rebasado por sus pesadillas y temores, y que su comportamiento solo es su propio sistema de autodefensa para que nada mas doliera. Sonríes y el te riñe, pues tus pómulos se han puestos regordetes ante las líneas de tus labios.

-      Gracias Will – dices una vez acabado los primeros auxilios improvisados, él solo chasquea la lengua y te dice que la concentración es algo básico, asientes en acuerdo. Te da una mano para levantarte. Es hora de reanudar el entrenamiento-

Cuando Charlotte entra para supervisar a un par de impúberes con un pasado demasiado desesperanzador para alguien de sus edades, se sorprende, al notar una armonía nueva y vigorizante, los suaves movimientos de Jem se complemente a los rudos e impulsivos de Will. Solo tienen 12 años la primera vez que ambos sintieron que podían tener la oportunidad de encontrar en el otro algo lo suficientemente grande y bueno como para sonreír sinceramente otra vez.

 

**II. Compartiendo monstros del armario**

Las sabanas están húmedas y algo pegajosas, se te adhieren en la piel y te producen un calor tan sofocante que tienes más de medio día respirando por la boca, el aire no llega a tu nariz, tus fosas están totalmente constipadas, te recuerdas que eso es solo una de las muchas secuelas que ser un adicto en abstención tiene.

Sophie, que se apresura a cambiarte el paño de la frente, mira con ansiedad la puerta que no se abierto desde la mañana en la que despertaste demasiado enfermo como para ubicar que Will te daba una rápida checada por tu retraso al desayuno y saliera gritando que volvería pronto con la cura.

Las pequeñas manos de la sirvienta son cuidadosas, su voz trata de mantenerte ahí, conectado con una realidad que cada vez se te hace más y más asfixiante. La puerta se abre con un estruendo. Cuando tus ojos hinchados ubican el borrón oscuro que es Will, sus brazos ya te están rodeando. Te sienta sin mucho esfuerzo y te recarga contra la cabecera de la cama. Se inclina después para sacar una diminuta bolsa con polvo blanco, echándolo todo sobre una bandeja plana y así formar líneas delgadas.

Lo oyes decirle a Sophie que se retire, que él tomara su lugar. Son solo en esas ocasiones es las que el de ojos azules suele ser mas considerado con quienes te rodean, no porque su alteración le afecte la personalidad, sino como un cuidado extra para que la calma llega hasta ti y pueda protegerte de que nadie más vea ese acto que te parece tan humillante para continuar con vida.

Cuando ha terminado de acomodarlo todo, te hala de la cintura poniéndote sobre su regazo y así poder tener una mejor libertad para guiar tus movimientos, tus extremidades se sientes pesadas y entumecidas. Sus dedos se enredan en tu cabello y con su otra mano te sostiene del pecho para así inclinarte hasta el polvo y que este tenga vía libre por tu nariz, inhalas, con las lagrimas queriéndose desbordar de tus ojos y con recuerdos del demonio sobre tu frágil espalda.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Jadeas antes de ser levantado y recargar todo tu peso sobre Will que respira aun agitado de su carrera a caballo hasta el lugar donde pueda comprar el Yin Fen, tu espalda se pega a su pecho que sube con irregularidad, dejas caer tu cabeza sobre su hombro. Ambos tratando de que la mini arritmia cardiaca se restablezca.

Sientes como de inmediato el polvo que te tiene ahí, junto a Will comienza a ser acto de presencia por tus venas, tus fosas nasales se dilatan, el aire entonces comienza su ciclo normal de nuevo. La temperatura de tu cuerpo desciende y todo comienza a tener mayor enfoque para tus sentidos.

Y es un acto tan íntimo, ser el proveedor y el consumidor de tu fuente de vida, que nadie más que tu parabatai, podría forma esa correlación necesaria para permanecer juntos. Puedes deslumbrar un retazo de la runa que les une sobre su pecho, bajas la mirada viendo con atención la tuya, aun demasiado fresca, latiendo al ritmo en que el corazón bombea la sangre y las neuronas se llenan de pensamientos.

Hoy más que nunca Will, conectado hasta ti, puede experimentar en carne propia todo el dolor que te invade cada vez que el Yin Fen se ha terminado y la falta en tu cuerpo protesta sin remordimiento. Desearías tanto que no fuese así, que Will golpea tu frente con sus dedos, “que aquí el único con sentimientos depresivos soy yo Carstairs.”

Ríes, mas estabilizado y sereno, el de cabellos oscuros se contagia de tu risa con un alivio que no se preocupa por esconder. Te desliza sobre la cama y te cubre hasta los hombros. Es un ritual por el que pasan cada mes. Will se sienta sobre un banco de madera junto a la cama y sostiene tu mano hasta que duermas. Llevas más de medio año fingiendo caer rendido primero, solo para asegurarte de que tu parabatai también duerma, con su cabeza recostada sobre el colcho y sus dedos entrelazados con los tuyos.

Ninguno tiene pesadillas después de eso. Will, piensas, es lo mejor que te ha pasado dentro de toda tu vida como cazador de sombras, quisieras poder ser de ayuda para que deje  esa misión de ser odiado que el Herondale aun mantiene tan viva y fuerte.

 

**III. Transmutando letras y notas**

Te escabulles hasta la biblioteca que esta obscenamente llena de libros, rebasan las estanterías y se cuelan por los escritorios, sillas y hasta el suelo, formando torres de palabras, que cuentan tantas historias como personas en la capital de Inglaterra.

Miras uno en singular, de pasta azul y muy gastado, Charles Dickens reposa sobre el rostro dormido de Will de manera cómoda y sin intención de abandonar su posición.

Sabes que ese es el escondite que suele usar Will cuando algo lo agobia demasiado como para poder coexistir con otra persona que no sea él mismo. Piensas que tal vez el día lo amerite, con los brillantes rayos del sol traspasando los ventanales y el olor a mantequilla y chocolate que viaja desde la cocina hasta cada rincón del primer piso del instituto. Caminas hasta el sofá, tomando el libro con cuidado y despejando los cabellos oscuros que caen rebeldes hacia un lado. Sonríes por la forma tan poco elegante en la que suele dormir y que le sienta demasiado bien.

Das un suspiro, dejando sobre el primer espacio libre de documentos y hojas que encuentras, una bandeja  que se desborda por todo el contenido que osaste poner sobre ella. Te balanceas para que nada caiga por descuido y respiras con alivio cuando todo queda ordenado y bien ubicado. Por tu hombro resbala la correa de la caja negra que traías sobre la espalda. La colocas en el suelo y con el sonido de las hebillas abriéndose, sacas con reverencia y cariño su contenido.

Cuando los azules ojos de Will se abren para recibir la tarde de un domingo inusualmente soleada, las notas del violín ya van por la mitad. Es una sonata rítmica, que acelera el corazón y engrandece todo a su alrededor. Cuenta con un Do sostenido y un Re mayor, cuan importante es para ti esa fecha, relata entrenamientos, emboscadas a patos y cabalgatas a caballo. Rima con tardes de té tranquilas y escapadas a burdeles y casinos que son solo una fachada.

Suenan alto, imponentes y con orgullo, son como una declaración de más de mil palabras, todas sinónimos de gratitud y felicidad interna. De algo que solo ustedes dos podrían tener y compartir. Cuando el arco da el último movimiento sobre las cuerdas, Will ya está caminando hacia ti, todo cabello enredado, camisa desarreglada y ojos azules, en una combinación de euforia y enojo mal disimulada. Te quita el violín de las manos, lo mira con acusación, como si lo culpara de permitirte haber hecho eso con él.

Lo deja contra la bandeja llena de bollos con crema, tartitas de chocolate, galletas confitas y té de jazmines fresco. Hace una mueca antes de soltar una maldición, te mira, con el ceño fruncido y un mohín en la boca, tú solo subes ambos hombros y él niega con la cabeza. Incapaz de gritarte o reñirte ante tus actos.

-      De verdad que te malcrió – musita, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios – James, no puedes salirte siempre con la tuya – se queja, tú solo sonríes mas abierto aun – ah, sabía que no eras tan bueno, señor siempre amable – acusa, sin mucha convicción ante tu mueca traviesa, te mira por un momento y eleva sus brazos, te rodea con ellos. –

Will siempre ha sido más alta que tú, todo hombros anchos y torso marcado, tu complexión delgada aunque resistente no puede compararse al físico de un hombre en pleno desarrollo que él otro sustenta, no te sientes mal, el cuerpo del de ojos azules siempre ha sido un lugar de protección y no de envidia. Tu rostro se acuna sobre su pecho, sientes sus nariz hundiéndose en tus cabellos.

Hoy es un día especial, has compuesto una canción para alguien por vez primera y ayudado a cocinar a las escondidas. Aun hay un poco de harina no sacudida en tus pantalones y el olor del cacao impregnado en tus dedos.

Will te suelta, tomando de paso una galleta y mirándote con la promesa de que de alguna forma, no sabe cual todavía, pero de alguna forma te hará pagar por hacerlo sentir de esa forma tan bochornosa.

Llevas un mechón de tus claros cabellos tras tu oreja y te das la media vuelta para tomar el violín y guardarlo, una mano rodeando tu muñeca te detiene.

-      Tócala – y su voz que no se escucha bien debido al trozo de confitería en su lengua lo que te hace elevar una ceja – toca esa canción otra vez James – lo ves darte la espalda para tomar una cómoda posición sobre el sofá –

Colocas el mentón sobre el final del instrumento y comienzas a relatar de nuevo momentos de una vida compartida. En tu mente solo está el pensamiento de “gracias por haber nacido” que Will escucha, con mucha atención. Charles Dickens mira todo desde su posición.

 

**IV.Paseos nocturnos**

El Támesis corre bajo los pies de ambos. La noche siempre llega rápido en una ciudad llena de niebla y humedad. El sonido de los carruajes tienen un nuevo significado cuando la luna esta en lo alto. Hace todo más mágico, extraordinario, como un sueño bonito después de comer una oblea de cajeta recién hecha.

Will espera, que las estrellas terminen de decorar el cielo para seguir el camino recto y llegar hasta el club, donde apuesta durante las noches de verano. Ragnor Fell estaría ahí, y le fascina ganarse algunas monedas a costa del brujo de piel verde y humor acido. Es una buena compañía cuando siente que está un poco cerca de perder la cordura y hacer una tontería.

Sientes la mirada de sus oscuros ojos azules sobre ti. No pretendes ignorarla, pero esta entretenido en observas las líneas que se dibujan sobre el agua, te recargas un poco más sobre la dura constitución del puente compuesta de cantera y piedra caliza. Esta frio bajo tus brazos, todo está frio últimamente, la cerámica, las armas, las sabanas. Solo la runa en forma curveada sobre tu pecho permanece siempre caliente. Como una llamita viva de un fosforo.

-      Deberías venir hoy al club – invita como siempre un Will que te parece, lejano y volátil. Temes que si volteas a verlo él desaparezca como una alucinación de sonrisas sagaces y mirada coqueta –

 

-      Odio las apuestas – contestas como toda respuesta – además, tarde o temprano descubrirán tus mala manías – le reprendes, él ríe desafiante –

 

-      Ese día mi querido James, yo y los patos firmaremos los tratados de paz –

Will se recarga de espaldas sobre el puente, con los codos sobre este y la cabeza hacia atrás. Will con su más 1.80 de altura, rostro anguloso y voz grave. Llena de una luz extraña y etérea esa esquina del mundo donde nadie más que ustedes dos están. Te preguntas, dentro de la línea sucesora de los Herondale, a quien es que se parece, tu pupila lo mira sigilosamente por el rabillo del ojo, él se percata y te sonríe, como a las chicas bonitas del burdel, frunces el ceño y él se acerca más a ti.

-      James – te llama para obligarte a que gires tu cabeza y lo veas. Contestas un hosco “¿qué?” que aumenta la galantería de su posición a tu lado – deberías sentirte afortunado por tenerme – declara sin más, alzas una ceja incrédulo ante su arrogancia desplegada – no tiene nada de malo que me admires en secreto, anda – y te toma de los hombros – vamos, tienes total libertada para observarme, por ser tu, te lo dejare a cambio del postre de mañana –

 

-      Juro honestamente, que no tengo la más mínima idea de que hice en mi vida pasada para conocer a alguien como tu – respondes sin ningún temor dejando que el fastidio se transmita en tu voz, él aprieta tus hombros –

 

-      Lo sé, soy el mejor – tu niegas con la cabeza, él esconde su sonrisa en tu hombro – hablando en serio – murmura para levantar el rostro y apoyarlo la barbilla sobre la curvatura que hay entre tu cuello y hombro - ¿crees es eso sobre la reencarnación? – giras para mirarlo, su rostro no tiene ninguna huella de que esté jugando, así que te tomas tu tiempo antes de responderle –

 

-      Si – dices seguro. – creo que todos tenemos una vida pasada y una próxima y que si el destino es amable con nosotros no hará reencontrarnos con las personas mas importantes – Will cierra los ojos mientras con una mano rasca entre su cabello –

 

-      Lo he decidido – habla de repente mientras se aleja un poco de ti, extendiendo su mano frente a tu rostro y alzando su dedo más pequeño – quiero encontrarme contigo en nuestra próxima vida – parpadeas ante sus ojos plagados de convicción y de una certeza que en realidad es mas esperanza que probabilidad positiva - ¿quieres estar junto a mí en tu próxima vida Carstairs? –

 

La noche reflejada en sus ojos, los hacen ver más azules. El sonido de la corriente del Támesis ocupa el espacio de silencio entre ambos. Bajas el rostro. ¿Qué hiciste realmente en tu vida pasada para merecer a alguien como él?

-      Podría soportarte una o dos vidas mas Herondale – le sonríes, entrelaza tu meñique con el de él. Una estruendosa carcajada se le escapa de los labios. Es escandalosa y atrae la atención de las personas que caminan apresuradas en la acera de enfrente –

Y piensas, que sea lo que sea, que te haya puesto frente a ese joven próximo a ser un gran hombre, lo hagas de nuevo. No quieres estar sin Will la próximas vez que nazcas en este mundo de cazadores de sombras.

 

**V.Hora secreta**

La primera vez que viste a Will drogado con lo que tú tantos necesitabas para estar lucido, algo dentro de ti se te quebró, una alarma de alerta estallo en rojo y te sentiste estúpido por no haberte dado cuenta. La vida ha cambiado tanto con la llegada de Tessa, que tu relación con el de ojos azules que no ha dejado de balbucear a tu lado, se ha contraído en los límites de lo insospechado. La complicidad ahora tiene tintes de una competencia silenciosa que tiene como premio principal a la mujer revolucionista que se ha instalado en ambos y ha robado incauta, un pedacito de ustedes.

Sabes que ambos quieren dárselo todo, más que amor, más que una pareja. Eso no se trata de matrimonio o formar la familia que  perdieron de niños. Es tratar de hacer encajar una pieza que aun hace falta dentro de todo el engranaje complejo dentro de cada uno de ustedes.

Hubo muchos diálogos entrecortados, la lengua filosa de Will se te hundía en los oídos, en los tímpanos, hasta el cerebro. Y lo odiaste, odiaste su soltura al caminar entre tumbos, el sonido de su voz ronca y arrastrada, sus pupilas azules y dilatadas, su piel afiebrada, lo odiaste por ser tu parabatai, con esa sombra de runa ardiéndoles en el pecho, con promesas que el desechaba con tanta facilidad que la sangre te hirvió.

El shock resbalo y tu puño encontró su rostro, hundiste los nudillos en su mejilla. Lo derribaste, su incompetencia, su falta de decoro, el poco valor que le daba a la vida. Maldijiste, te frustraste y la impotencia te comió a pequeñas mordidas. Todo se descontrolo.

No pudiste manejarlo, te alejaste de sus palabras y movimientos, creaste un escudo entre tú y él, porque en ese momento todo dolía tanto, que el mundo se te redujo, Will te amenazaba con abandonarte, dejarte ahí, sin ninguna clase de conciencia, para llevarse todo lo que tu creías solo pertenecía a él, a ambos.

Te saturaste de un amor suplantado de buenos deseos, rompiste el silencio, dentro de la habitación que años atrás fuera un refugio temporal para un Will de trece años, con la almohada entre las manos y haciéndose espacio en la cama y dormir a tu lado. Abriste sin cuidado la caja con el violín, y empezaste a tocar, tallando el arco contra las cuerdas, como si fueses dos varitas de madera con la cual querías provocar el fuego que se te salía por los labios y ojos.

Tessa llego, llena de preocupación, amabilidad y cosas para dar. Fue una válvula de escape, una diarrea verbal que jamás habías dicho, de lo asustado que estabas de perder a tu parabatai y no saber lidiar con la forma correcta de tomar una mujer que tenia escrito la salida más próxima sobre su frente, para esas cosas que tanto habías dado a Will y que él había  apartado en solo una noche.

Besaste, tocaste piel y después caíste, alejándote de lo que sucedía, de lo que habías visto y de una Tessa que insistía en ayudar a recoger la causa más grande de todo. El núcleo de tu vida con diseño de polvo blanco. La echaste, no querías compartir de nuevo esa intimidad de adicción con nadie más. Sus pasos se alejaron, tus manos se llenaron de una vida a medias que te ataba a un mundo que parecía no necesitarte. Golpeaste con los puños el baúl en el que solías sentarte, con las extremidades entumidas y las lagrimas de un coraje ciego cayendo como la lluvia.

_____________________________

**VI. Parábolas encubiertas**

La vida se te va, se te resbala por los dedos y escapa en vahos de aliento tibio. Estas tendido en la cama, con un Will tan aterrado que no puede esconderlo. Tessa, tu prometida, esa mujer amada por ambos, ha sido secuestrada. No puedes embarcarte en una búsqueda en son de rescates impulsivos cuando ni siquiera puedes permanecer sentado sobre el colchón sin ayuda.

Will te mira con culpa, frustración y miedo, no era su intención que supieras que él también la amaba. Celos, aborrecimiento, o deslealtad no son cosas que surjan en ti, no para él. Contrario a todo pronóstico no hay más que consuelo, consuelo y mucha esperanza de que Tessa vuelva a casa a salvo, no por ti, no por él, sino porque ella se merece tener una felicidad plena, sin amenazas constantes pendiéndole sobre la cabeza.

Transmite tu sentir con un dialogo que parece un discurso ensayado, cedes la responsabilidad de ella sobre los hombros del de cabellos oscuro. Will replica, como siempre lo hace cuando algo de verdad es discordante con él. Lo escuchas tratando de decir que todo estará bien, con otras palabras que no suenen tan corrientes, vagas y vacías. Tú sonríes. Sabes que el final está cerca. Así que lo instas a irse.

Sabes que esa es la última oportunidad que te queda para hacer que Will, por fin y sin nada más que le ate a algo que creo por culpa de mentiras y en son de proteger, pueda llegar al éxtasis de la vida. A ese lugar seguro donde todo tomara color y el sol brillara a través de las nubes grises.

Sus dedos entrelazados con los tuyos te transportan a la primera vez que lo viste, todo hosco y brutal, una animal salvaje listo para atacar a la menor provocación. Cierras los ojos, su frente está sobre la tuya, te refresca brevemente. Y eres tú, quien mueves tu mano y la alejas de él. Retiras su soporte y apagas momentáneamente su anhelo y confianza. Dejas a ir a un Will, que no quiere abandonarte, a una misión que marcara la diferencia entre lo que tienes planeado y el fin de tus días. Es el único secreto dentro de ti que jamás le dijiste.

Miras su espalda salir por la puerta, toda ancha y con los músculos marcados, la imagen de pronto se encoge. Despides con la mano al niño de 12 años que fue una parte esencial que te permitió sobrevivir.

Miras la runa de parabatai sobre tu pecho, la acaricias con tus dedos calientes. No hay nada más triste como una despedida unilateral.

 

**VII.En una época distinta, en una vida sin ti.**

Son pocas las veces en las que un hermano silencio va personalmente hasta un instituto. Las ocasiones tienen una serie de normativas no escritas a cumplir para poder solicitarlo y sin que exista una denegación a tener a uno de los hermanos allí. Will lo sabe, las ha aprendido con los años y ha provocado una serie consecutiva de pequeños desastre para ser uso de ellas y que su capricho de tener uno ahí se realice sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.

Entra a la biblioteca, con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos brillantes, Tessa devisa la singular mueca desde la posición en su sofá. Marca la pagina del libro que sabe de memoria y lo deja junto a la pila que ya ha sido leída. Se levanta, acomodándose la falda del vestido y desentumiéndose las piernas de haber estado leyendo por casi el día entero.  James y Lucie están de fin de semana con Gabriel y Cecily en Gales. Así que han sido días bastante tranquilos en esa casa que la adopto sin objeción y cálidamente.

Will que ha querido estirar sus brazos hacías ella y abrazarla le pasa por un lado, hace un mohín y trata de detenerla.

-      ¿A dónde vas? – ella con sus cabellos castaños recogidos que enmarca su juvenil rostro le da una rápida mirada –

 

-      Quiero revisar si aun tenemos té rojo – Will siente como un escalofrió le recorre la espalda – esta vez yo no te hare segundas – le advierte para después escuchar un sonido que suena a un berrinche de niño pequeño –

 

Will la sigue hasta llegar al saloncito, con sillas acolchonadas y mesas ratoneras. El sonido de que hay alguien en la puerta le hace sonreír. Unos minutos después, y con la emoción temblándole en las piernas, los pasos de un ciervo dentro del fauno le hacen sonreír con todos sus dientes.  Ha permanecido de pie, recargado junto al ventanal. Se gira para caminar embelesado ante la figura de largas túnicas y gesto fastidiado. Eso no lo amedrenta y abre sus brazos, envolviendo a un renuente hermano silencioso que no alcanza a escabullirse en el último minuto.

-      Lo estas agobiando Will – se queja Tessa desde la entrada, con bandeja en mano y una sonrisa luminosa. Se acerca hasta ellos y deposita un beso suave sobre las mejillas tatuadas en runas – Hola Jem –

James baja su capucha totalmente y asiente ante el saludo de Tessa que da un saltito cuando ve un mensaje de fuego frente a ella  que viene desde Gales, se disculpa para salir presurosa de la habitación. Ambos hombres saben que es lo que ha puesto tan feliz a la pequeña castaña. Que con sus más de 30 sigue aparentando 17. Cuando los ojos de un color claro de James vuelven la vista, Will está inclinado sobre la ventana, tarareando una canción que parece más un himno de una nación que ya no existe, que una sonata sin tantos años.

Cuando se incorpora, todo sonrisas y mejillas inflamadas. Jem sostiene un violín recién arreglado, que había dejado por su cuerda rota y como recuerdo de una buena vida.

-      Tócala – y se sienta sobre una de las tantas sillas, quedando frente a él, como el público para un concierto, más íntimo y personal. – toca esa canción otras vez James –

Cuando Tessa regresa al saloncito acompañada de dos pequeños niños, la música ya ha invadido como un virus cada rincón de la habitación. Las voces del pequeño James y Lucie son ahogadas entre las notas, ambos guardan silencio, parándose en el dintel de la puerta junto a su madre, que con una mano sobre la boca y los ojos acuosos observa a un Will brillante por los rayos de sol tras su espalda.

Es un cortometraje que viaja a través del espacio tiempo. Es un gesto sereno en los angulosos lados del rostro ya maduro de Will, y la concentración natural de Jem. Es una vida compartida a través de un espejo.

Cuando la música termina. Los azules ojos de Will, están a solo centímetros de los de James Carstairs, esta vez no hay nerviosismo o confusión, son colores fundiéndose,  en un leguaje antiguo y ceremonial. Will toma una de las manos, huesuda y pálida entre las suyas, sonríe tan grande como puede y murmura solo para él.

-      Gracias por haber nacido James –

Ambos pensamientos se sincronizan, con diferentes voces pero el mismo sentimiento. Si existe una próxima vida, esperan poder encontrarse y esta vez permanecer juntos, hasta el final.

 

 

 


End file.
